1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a video game. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video game using three cross-interactive playing boards and intended for online play on a computer network.
2. Related Art
Video games have been played for many years by recreational players. Often, video games are played at arcades or at places of business, such as restaurants or taverns. Video games may also be played on home video systems, or on personal computers. More recently, video games have been widely played on computers that are connected to a network such as the Internet.
In recent years, gambling has become popular in connection with video games, and also in connection with online computer games. Accordingly, the administration of online computer gambling games has become a lucrative business for some providers.